When I Go
by jayjthebigmouth
Summary: Artemis is grown up. He's left the house. But what about Beckett and Myles? I suck at summaries. Just please read it!
1. Chapter 1

Myles and Beckett started school at five years old. Artemis Senior was against it, thinking that they wouldn't get a quality education, but Angeline had made up her mind that it would be a beneficial experience for them. And when Angeline had made up her mind, it took quite a bit to change it. And this was a good thing too, because it was in kindergarten that they met their best friend, Dani Nichols.

She was a tiny thing, not even three feet tall and skinnier than a flagpole. She scorned pink frilly dresses and skirts, preferring to wear jeans and a T-shirt. She had short, thick brown hair, cut just beneath her ears due to a case of head lice. And she was rarely seen without her lucky baseball cap. On the whole, she would have looked quite like a boy, were it not for her face. It was small, and heart shaped, with a widows peak and a pointed chin. She had huge green eyes, a small, pink, rosebud mouth, and a tiny button nose with freckles across the bridge. Folks often remarked that she looked like a fairytale princess. This, of course, intensely irritated her as she got older. She didn't like to be judged on her looks. She preferred to be judged on her singing voice, or her acting skills. Indeed, Myles and Beckett met her in music class. The teacher asked if anybody knew a song they'd like to sing. Her hand was first in the air. The teacher called on her, and she skipped up to the front of the classroom. She began to sing You Are My Sunshine in her high, sweet voice. When it was over, she gave a little bow, and scampered back to her seat. Beckett, who was sitting next to her, whispered

"HI, I'm Beckett."

"I'm Dani."

"And I am Myles." And so began a friendship that would last for years.

The lyrics to the song were there earlier, but noooo. Evidently, I'll get sued if I put those lyrics in here. What is wrong with the world today?


	2. Chapter 2

Myles yawned. He was bored out of his mind. Dani had insisted he and Beckett come over, so they could judge her outfits for her concert that night, and help her pick one. Of course, Juliet had to come too, since she actually knew something about fashion. So they were all standing in the hallway outside her bedroom door. Just then, the aformentioned door opened, and Dani stepped out scowling.

"Is all this really necessary?" Myles asked her.

"Yes, because the stupid chorus teacher says I can't wear jeans. Now, how does this look?" She was wearing a plain white shirt with a neckline that looked like it was choking her, and a long black and white striped skirt.

"No." Myles said. Beckett shook his head.

"The neckline's too high, and the skirts too long. You look like a prude." Juliet said. Dani sighed.

"My thoughts exactly." She went back in the room. "Hey, are you guys coming to my fourteenth birthday?" She called through the door.

"Of course we are, Dani." Myles said. She emerged from the room.

"Good." This time she was wearing a black, ruffly skirt, that fell just above her knees, leggings, and a shirt that had diamonds covering it.

"I don't think so." Juliet said. "You look young in that outfit." Dani sighed.

"Why don't I have any clothes?" She went back in the room. Barely a minute later, they heard

"Oh, I am _not_ wearing this." She said. Juliet sighed.

"Come out, and show us." The door opened, and Dani hesitantly stepped out. Myles's jaw dropped. She was wearing a black dress. It stopped just below her knees. It had a halter top, and a neckline that was high enough for modesty, but low enough to look amazing. She blushed seeing his reaction.

"Perfect." He practically whispered.

"Now all that's left is for hair and makeup!" Juliet cried, dragging Dani back into the room.

 _Help me!_ She mouthed. Myles smirked. Beckett shrugged. And the door closed, sealing Dani in there with Juliet and a bag of makeup, which was a situation _nobody_ wanted to find themselves in. Ever.

She was released two hours later, stumbling in the heels Juliet had forced her into. Her cheeks were pink, her large green eyes accented just a bit with some green eyeshadow and eyeliner. She looked breathtaking. And indeed Myles found that he couldn't breathe as she came down the stairs.

 _Stupid puberty. It's ruining everything._


	3. Chapter 3

Dani was well aware of Myles. He couldn't stop staring at her. She assumed this was a good thing, but she didn't really have much experience in these matters. And indeed, it wasn't just Myles. Every boy in chorus was looking at her. (Myles wasn't in chorus, he was in the audience. Beckett was in band. He played the clarinet, but that's another story altogether.) After the concert, Juliet drew her aside.

"Myles thinks you look great." She said. Dani blushed.

"How do you know that?"

"The look on his face. I don't think he has ever looked at anybody like that before."

"I'm sure it's just because I'm his best friend." Dani said. Juliet snorted. Rather unladylike. Had Angeline been there, she would have reprimanded her.

"Alright, Dani. If that's what you need to tell yourself." And she walked off. Dani stood there, wondering what on Earth Juliet could mean. But then she shrugged, and started to follow her. It was Juliet, after all. Who could ever tell what she was thinking?

"Oh, Myles!" Juliet said the instant the door of the manor was shut.

"Yes?" Myles, who rather knew where this was going, looked at her warily.

"You can't fool me. About how long have you had feelings for Dani?" He gaped.

"Juliet, she is my best friend. Nothing more, I assure you." He said.

"Hmmmm."

"She is! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some experiments to attend to." Myles said. He left, and Juliet sighed. If only people would listen to her, their love lives would be so much simpler.


	4. Chapter 4

The year they turned thirteen, the three of them experienced true cruelty. This was the year Dani started getting bullied.

"Come on, Dani! Tell us what's wrong!" Beckett said. He and Myles were sitting outside the girls bathroom at school, trying to reason with Dani, who was crying hysterically. This was huge, because Dani was exceedingly tough. The last time they had seen her cry was when she had broken her arm falling out of a tree when they were eight.

"No. Go away!" She cried. Myles sighed.

"Dani, we are your best friends. We are not leaving you."

"Yes! Please! Just go!"

"No!" Myles cried back, astonished at the fact that he was actually yelling. Finally, the bathroom door opened, and there stood Dani. Myles and Beckett gasped simultaneously.

Dani was covered in bruises. She had cuts all over her arms and legs. And written on her forehead in sharpie, for the whole world to see, was the word 'gay'. Beckett clenched his fists.

"Who?" Myles asked, so angry that he was unable to form complete sentences.

"I don't know." She said, miserably. "It was a lot of people. The only people I recognized were Tanner and Lindsay." Her legs, probably weak and sore from what had happened, buckled at the knees. Myles and Beckett rushed forward, and supported her. The secretary was very inclined to let them go home after she saw Dani. The next day, a picture of Lindsay appeared in everybody's email. Her hair was in curlers-who used those anymore?- and her face, which was covered in pimples, was coated with some green stuff. And Tanner called out sick from school. It was later discovered that somebody had hacked his facebook account and written some very . . . Interesting . . . things. Including his secret crush. But they retaliated. Dani got beat up daily now. And her hair, which she had grown almost to her waist, was chopped off near her chin one evening, when she was ambushed on the way home from the public library. A picture of her face when somebody cut her hair was later posted on every social media possible. They put gum down her shirt and in her hair, and they threw food at her. She started eating in the library after that. It became their safe place. She would get to school early, and hide there until the bell rang, with Myles and Beckett. They all ate lunch there, and stayed there for nearly an hour after school each day. Then Myles and Beckett protected her on the way home. Finally, eighth grade passed, and summer came. They had a happy summer. Dani went kn her first roller-coaster, which was interesting.

See, Beckett made Myles go on, so Myles made Dani go on. All three of them were seated, with lap bars across their lapd, when Dani suddenly said

"Myles? I don't want to do this anymore."

"Well, it's a little too late for that." He said. The rollercoaster began it's ascent.

"Myles!" She , the roller coaster reached the top.

"MYLES!" She screamed as they plummeted. And, though she was not consciously aware of it, she was hanging on to Myles for dear life. However, Myles was very aware. When they finally got off she climbed out with shaky legs.

"I hate you." She said. Myles smirked.

"No, you don't." He and Beckett said simultaneously.

"I know."

She started high school, and the bullying was finally over. But Dani never forgot her eighth grade year.

She developed a panic disorder. Often, for no apparent reason, she would suddenly have a panic attack. Myles and Beckett had learned what to do, but it still scared them each time it happened. She once put in writing her experience, after having a panic attack one day.

 _Something triggered it. I don't know what. There was some kind of buildup. I tried to stop it, to force the panic back down, but I couldn't. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I could barely breath. I was suddenly irrationally terrified. I longed to scream, to cry out, but my body betrayed me. I longed to cling to something, anything, to stop the fear, to stop the hallucinations, to make my body work. But all I could do was lay there, immobilized, mute, and helpless. Another surge of fear overcame me. But this time, it was different._

 _"Something's coming. Something's coming to kill me. And all I can do is lay here." I couldn't scream for anyone to help me, I couldn't move in any way to get away from whatever I sensed coming. I summoned up all my courage, and blinked. My vision blurred. I looked around the room in a hurried panic. My sense of fight or flight had been stopped, I was in a state of freeze. I could no longer pick out a coherent thought. All I knew was terror. I knew this would be a major panic attack. If you really want, I can describe the level of panic I had . . ._

 _Imagine you are standing there, frozen, watching the world crumble and fall apart. Shatter. Go to pieces. Everything you've ever loved, everything you've ever held dear, gone. Just like that. You'll never see it again, so there's no use in wishing for it. You can't say a single word. You can barely breathe. You can't even scream. And you're so scared, so completely terrified, that not being able to scream is the ultimate torture. There is no animal or human there to comfort you. Nothing you hold dear, to hold onto as the world crumbles in front of you. You can't do anything but stand there and watch, trapped in a glass box, watching the world end. People call out to you, cry out for you to help them, but you can't. All you can do is watch as they fall, to their doom, never to be seen the box shatters, plunging you into a deep abyss. Into Hell._

 _All this in the first ten minutes._

 _After that, imagine you are in your own personalized Hell. Every demon you've ever encountered, or feared encountering, comes up to greet you personally. Most know you by name, and all know your weaknesses. Your greatest fears. Every single one. And except for them, you are completely alone. Just you and your fear. And the hours stretch on. Time is fluid. You could be there for minutes, or for an eternity. You can't tell. New terrors approach you all the time. And all you can do is bear it. Each demon has a different form of torture. And each demon knows exactly how to make you fear them. And, just like when you were in the glass box, you can't move. You can't speak. You can't breathe. To scream would be a luxury, a relief. But you are doomed to keep that scream inside of you, until the torture finally ends_

 **Okay, I know this is my second character to have a panic disorder. But i've always been fascinated with the idea. And I know I use the same description, but my friend gets panic attacks. She helped me to write this little blurb. I'm hoping to raise awareness, to show people that this actually happens. Then, maybe, they'll be a little more considerate. Maybe then, they'll stop hating on people for things that aren't true, or things they can't control . . .**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, I haven't written in this is so long! I promise I will publish my story about A soon. Anyway, here you go!**

 _She was running. Why, and from what, she couldn't tell. All she could do was try to force her legs to move faster, faster. All around her, the birds chirped eerily. The sky turned blood red, and she screamed._

She sat up, screaming and mother came running.

"Dani, I have to go. Your fathers heart is acting up. I-I have to bring him to the hospital. I'll be back later today, hopefully. I love you." She kissed Dani's cheek and left the room. Dani sat there, stunned, for a long moment. Then she pulled out her phone.

"Myles? I'm really sorry to wake you. But it's my dad and his heart. Him and my mom went to the hospital, and I'm here alone, and I'm really scared, and . . . And . . ."

"Beckett and I will be right over." Myles said. His familiar accent, so strong that it was noticeable even though she was Irish as well, calmed her.

"Okay. Thanks, Myles."

"Of course, Dani." He hung up, and she walked downstairs to her living room. Soon, the bell rang. She ran to the door. Myles and Beckett stood there. She grinned, relieved to see them.

"I am so glad to see you. Come on in."

"Let's watch a movie." Beckett suggested.

"Good idea." Dani replied. So they settled on the couch to watch Frozen. Beckett was the first to fall asleep, snoring gently. Myles and Dani exchanged glances, stifling their laughter. Luckily, they were sitting next to each other. Next, Dani started to droop. She fought it for a while, but soon fell asleep on Myles's shoulder. He looked down at his beautiful best friend, and felt a strange pang in his stomach. He carefully lifted her up and carried her up the stairs, ignoring the screaming muscles in his arms. He gently set her down on her bed, and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Dani-bear."


	6. Chapter 6

When Myles came back downstairs, Beckett was sitting on the couch, smirking.

"So . . ." He said.

"So what?" Myles snapped.

"So . . . Why didn't you tell me how you felt about Dani?" Instantly, Myles's cheeks flamed.

" I don't know what you are talking about." He said, with as much dignity as possible.

"Oh, please. I followed you upstairs. I saw you kiss her on the forehead. And I heard what you told her. So don't even try to deny it."

"I feel for her as a brother. That is all, nothing more." Beckett raised an eyebrow. Myles clearly wasn't going to be forthcoming with this information.

"All right, Myles. Just remember, you can lie to me forever, but you can only lie to yourself for so long." Myles snorted.

"I hope you don't think cliché sayings will make me admit anything. Besides, I've already told you; I do not feel that way." Myles said. Beckett noticed he was wearing his not-going-to-tell-you-anything face. He sighed.

"Alright, Myles." And Myles noticed he was wearing his not-buying-your-shit-for-a-second face.

Sometime in the middle of the night, Myles was woken up by a loud, shrill scream.

 _Dani._ He immediately thought. He took the steps two at a time. Dani was sitting on her bed, gasping for breath, tears streaming down her face.

"Dani? What's wrong?" Myles demanded.

"Myles . . . I'm fine, it was just . . . It was just another nightmare." Myles sat on the edge of her bed.

"Would you like to tell me about it?"

"We were-we were in this forest. Everything was blood-red. Then this cage came down. It went around me. I kept asking you to help me, to get me out, but you just-you just laughed!" She buried her face in Myles's shirt. Not knowing what to do, he patted her back awkwardly. Finally, she emerged.

"I'm sorry. I think I ruined your shirt." Myles rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I have a dozen more exactly like it. And you're more important to me than a shirt anyway." She grinned sleepily.

When Dani's parents came home later that day, they found Beckett watching a movie on the couch. Dani and Myles were still asleep in her room, holding hands.


	7. Chapter 7

**-^Dani^-**

Myles and I were sitting on my balcony, looking at the stars. I was trying (and failing) to find the big dipper when he turned to me.

"You know, someday I'm going to be up there, with the stars. And I am going to discover their secrets. That's all I've ever wanted to do. What about you?" I sighed.

"I hate saying this, but I don't know. I guess I'm just going to figure it out as I go." I said, turning back over.

"Dani?" He said, hesitantly I turned towards him again.

"Yes?" He seemed about to say something, but at the last second decided against it.

"I-I was just wondering what your favorite color was."

"Blue, you know that. And you?" He considered for a moment.

"Green for me.," He eventually answered. "But not like the grass. Like an emerald . . . And your eyes." He mumbled. Embarrassed, he looked away. I did too. But not out of embarrassment. He was the first person to ever say anything like that. It was sweet.

"I'm trying to read a book. Could you two lovebirds keep it down?" Beckett yelled from inside his bedroom.`

"We are not lovebirds!" We both yelled at the same time. Beckett laughed so hard he nearly cried. Rolling my eyes, I sat up.

"You know, I sometimes wonder . . .' I said.

"Wonder what?" He asked. I blushed.

"I sometimes wonder . . . what you're really thinking." He smiled. Then, he hesitantly started to speak.

"Well, I-" Just then, Beckett appeared on their balcony.

"Myles! Mom said it's time for you to come in." He rolled his eyes.

"Alright, I'll be back in a sec." He looked at me then, strangely. Our eyes connected. There was something in them, some emotion, that I couldn't identify. I sensed that fireworks were going off , he was the only thing that mattered. I seemed to be staring straight into his soul. And in an electric moment, I realized. I realized that I was falling in love with my best friend. And I couldn't allow that to happen. With a choking sob, I tore my eyes away from him to open my balcony doors and run inside. I flopped down on my bed and buried myself in pillows and comforters, to drown out the violins that were still playing somewhere, the sparks that still flew in front of my eyes. To try to get rid of the electricity still flowing through my body, unchecked. I absolutely couldn't fall in love with my best friend. It would be like falling in love with myself. If only this somehow sweet torture would end. If only I wasn't falling in love with my best friend. If only I hadn't been stupid enough to give him a second chance in the first place.

 **Wondering about that second chance? Well, don't worry. I'll tell you next chapter.**

 ***cough* Maybe *cough***


	8. Chapter 8

"I hate you!" She screamed. "I can't believe you lied about something as important as that!" It was three o'clock in the morning. The summer of their thirteenth year. They were being total cliches and arguing outside as a light rain dusted them. Dani had made Myles meet her at the stop sign, so she could talk to him.

"Would you have believed me if I told you?" He asked her.

"I just-you just-uuuuuuugh!"

"Look, Dani, I'm sorry I didn't tell you!"

"Sorry? _Sorry?_ Sorry won't change the fact that you doctored that essay!"

"Well, I knew you wanted to get into that writing camp-"

"With my own ability! Now I will never know if I was good enough to get in by myself!"

"Dani-"

"Save it, Myles. I'm going home." She turned, and began to run.

"Dani, wait!" But she continued to run, leaving Myles alone in the rain.

Dani was laying in bed, staring at the ceiling. She would read, but that would remind her of Myles. She would draw, but that would remind her of Beckett, the one who had taught her to draw, which in turn would remind her of Myles. She would write, but . . . Well, you get the had a big hollow ache inside her chest. She felt like she was missing a huge, crucial part of herself.

 _Okay, yes he changed the essay. But he did it for a good reason. He had good intentions at least._

 _But he lied to you!_

 _But he's my best friend. Do I really want to wreck that over this?_

 _He thought you weren't going to get into that camp._

 _No, he didn't. He just wanted to make sure because he knew how much I wanted it._

"This is ridiculous. . ." She muttered. Getting up, she opened the curtains to her window. Myles was standing there. He was holding a piece of paper.

'Please forgive me, Dani' was written on it. She laughed, and picked up my drawing pad.

'You are a total cliche'

'Look who's talking!' Laughing, I opened my window. Myles opened his as well.

"I swear, Myles. Will I ever be able to stay mad at you?" He rolled his eyes.

"I know you like stuff like that. So, am I forgiven?" I pretended to think.

"Hmmmm . . . Oh, all right." And we were best friends again, just like that.


	9. Chapter 9

Myles was sitting on his bed, listless. Beckett sat down next to him.

"Ok, this is the last time I am asking. What is wrong?" Myles sighed.

"I-I almost kissed her." Beckett gaped.

"Dani?" Myles nodded, miserably.

"Yes. I always knew that she didn't feel the same way. I was stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid." He accentuated each 'stupid' with a kick to his bedpost.

"Myles. Stop. Look, just . . . Give her some time, ok? She might not seem like it, but she is really insecure. We know her better than she knows herself. She never gets close to anybody, you know that. We are the only exceptions. I think she's afraid that she's given you too much of her heart already. Plus, you're the first real friend she's ever had. She doesn't want to ruin it." Myles didn't respond.

A knock sounded on Dani's door.

"I told you, mom. I'm not hungry.

"It's me, Beckett." The voice said. "Can I come in?" She sighed. The door opened anyway. Beckett sat on the edge of her bed.

"Dani?"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you kiss him?"

"I don't know. I wanted to. I was going to, but something inside me said, 'no, he's your best friend!' I just don't want to ruin our friendship."

"Dani, I think you should go talk to him."

"I can't. I just can't." Beckett sighed.

"Okay."

"What if . . . What if I had kissed him? What if it didn't work out? We'd never be the same again." Beckett looked at her.

"Okay. That's the reason." He said. Dani sighed.

"Beckett . . ."

"Dani, I know you better than you know yourself. You're scared. You think that Myles has too much of your heart. You don't want him to have any more, because you don't want him to break it. But you know Myles wouldn't do that." Beckett stood up, and left the room, leaving Dani to contemplate just how well Beckett knew her.


	10. Chapter 10

**-^Dani's P.O.V.^-**

 **Flashback (eighth grade)**

"Dani!" Someone called. I turned around. It was Jack.

"Yo, Dani. Going to the dance tomorrow?" Jack asked me. I blushed.

"Maybe. Why?"

"Will you come with me?"

"I-Sure!" I said "I mean, yeah. That's- That's cool." I turned back around and me, Beckett, and Myles walked off. Myles was scowling, looking absolutely furious. But I paid him no attention. I was going to the dance with Jack.

"Dani. You're going to get hurt." Myles warned me.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he was probably dared to ask you out."

"What? Why do you say that?"

"Because this is only the second time he's talked to you. And the first time, he thought you were a guy."

"What? No. You're just . . . Jealous." He blushed.

"No, I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Just leave me alone." And I walked forward, leaving Myles with a stunned and hurt expression on his face.

I sat on the porch swing and cried, not caring that my makeup was running, not caring that I was probably ruining Juliet's dress. I would apologize later. Just then, Myles and Beckett walked into the driveway, slightly out of breath. Probably from running all the way from the school. Beckett walked inside to explain, while Myles sat next to me.

"He's not coming, is he?" I asked.

"No. The filthy, lying, cheating . . ." He mumbled a few words under his breath that I couldn't hear. Probably a good thing, as I'm sure they would have to be censored. "We saw him with Christina." I knew her. Nice enough, I suppose. But definitely an airhead. She was blonde, with big blue eyes. She was the prettiest girl in school, but it still stung that Jack had ditched me for her.

"I guess I just wasn't pretty enough for him." I said. "I wish I was blonde." Myles grabbed my shoulders.

"No. Dani, listen to me. You are beautiful just the way you are. Way more beautiful than Christina. And you deserve someone way better than him. Just because he ditched you for some blonde bimbo doesn't change anything. He was dared to ask you to the dance. He told me you were . . . well, that's not important."

"What did he say?"I asked him.

"Nothing." I sighed.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Oh."

"I was too busy rearranging his face."

"Myles! You could get in serious trouble for that." I told him. "I don't want you getting suspended, or expelled, because of me!" He shrugged, unrepentant.

" Well, it was mostly Beckett . . . Besides, it doesn't matter now." His face was suddenly dark. "And nobody, no-bo-dy, insults you in front of me." I smiled.

"Thank you Myles."

"Well, like I said, Beckett helped. He held him down, but I punched." I hugged Myles, almost crying again

"Hey, less of the tears. Trust me, he was no loss." But he hugged me back anyway. He was wrong though. I was happy, not sad. I had two amazing, wonderful best friends. As for Jack, well . . . I'd tell you what I wanted him to do, but it would have to be censored as well.

"I'm sorry, Myles. I shouldn't have said those things yesterday. I really am sorry." He rolled his eyes.

"Dani, can you once, just think about yourself?" I smiled.

"Apparently not." He grinned.

"And anyway, I knew you didn't really mean it."

"You did?"

"Daniella Thompson. I have been your best friend for nine years now. Do you really think that I don't know the difference between when you actually mean something, and when you're just in denial?" I smiled.

"Lucky for me, I suppose." I shivered. He automatically stood up.

"It's getting cold out here. We should get you inside." I wiped the makeup off my cheeks. Thankfully, there wasn't much, as Juliet had a lot of waterproof makeup. And none of it had gotten on my dress after all.

"Okay. How do I look?" He looked at me and smiled.

"Beautiful. Now, let's go." He took my hand and pulled me inside my house.


	11. Chapter 11

It was the fourth of July. Their thirteenth summer.

 _13 seems to be an unlucky number for us especially, Dani reflected. I don't think I like thirteen very much._ At the moment, there were three bikes coming into her was Garret Michaels. One was Brady Simmons. And the third was Jack. They rode in like they owned it, leaving marks on the grass her dad worked so hard on.

"What do _you_ want?" She demanded. Jack leered at her.

"We owe you a little something for what your friend did."

"Myles? What did he ever do to you?"

"All I said was that you were a gay, ugly, little girl, and he went berserk. Broke my nose." Jack pulled out a bag of poppers. One missed her side by an inch. Dani paled. _Oh my god. Where are those two?_ The others procured some two. Soon, they were hitting their marks. Her face, her hands, her legs. She gave up trying to dodge them, and simply curled up in a ball. _Please, please, let them stop!_ Just then, there was a crackle. Jack had a lighter in one hand, and a firecracker in the other. _He's going to light it and throw it at me. He's going to kill me._ Just then, her door banged open. It was Myles, and he was carrying a gun. (It was unloaded, but only he and Beckett knew that)Beckett was right behind him, cracking his knuckles menacingly.

"Put. The firecracker. Down." Myles said. Coldly, evenly. But there was something in his yes. A fire, that belied his cold tone. There was no mercy in those eyes. Perhaps the boys could see this. Perhaps this was why they ran.

Most likely, though, it was just the gun.

Myles kept it trained on them, until they were long gone. Then he handed it to Beckett, and ran to Dani. She had a multitude of small burns, and a few bruises. She was in the midst of a panic attack. Myles gently picked her up, and laid her on the couch. Four hours. That's how long her panic attack lasted. And that's how long Myles sat there next to her.

 **I know it's really short, but it was such an awesome idea! You can thank Hollyshortwannabe for this! And don't worry, next chapter will have some drama!**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey, **guys! I couldn't wait any longer to publish this, so here you go!**

He always knew that she didn't feel the same way. He was stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. And yet, he still felt a brief flicker of hope after talking to Beckett. He didn't go to school the next two days. By Friday, he had just about given up hope. So he was surprised when Dani came out onto her balcony.

"Myles?" She called. He grinned. Dani stepped forward. God, she was beautiful. Even with her messy hair and old pajamas. The moonlight illuminated her skin until it glowed. Her eyes were neverending deep blue pools that you could gaze into forever. And her long, thick hair shone with a thousand stars. Her eyelashes threw off bits of light as she blinked.

"Myles, I'm so sorry." He jumped onto her balcony.

"It's okay, Dani." He could see she was close to tears.

"I just . . . I don't know what I would do without you. You get me like no one else does. You're always there. You're my only real friend." He folded her into a hug. She hugged him back, already starting to cry. He let go for an instant to brush away her tears. Then he smiled at her.

"The first time I saw you, I thought you were the most beautiful girl on Earth. I was surprised when I first talked to you, how clever and quick witted you were. Then, we became friends. I discovered that you have a soft side. That your whole 'leave me alone' thing was just a facade. And I understood it." She smiled. Then, she leaned up and kissed him. It was completely magical. They talked all night. A little of this, a bit of that. But around three, she yawned. Her eyes slowly closed. He stared down at this beautiful girl asleep in his arms. Myles had to pinch myself. It all seemed like a dream. Too good to be true. He kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, my sleeping beauty." She smiled, and snuggled closer to him.

 _Three days later_

She could hear Myles talking to her parents. She walked slowly downstairs. They were all there. Myles stood up when she walked in, and his jaw dropped. She giggled, but couldn't help staring at him. He had a suit on, and looked incredibly handsome.

"H-here. This is for you." He stammered, handing her a red rose. Dani's mom must have taken at least a dozen pictures before they left. You'd have thought Myles and Dani were going to prom, with all the fuss they were making. He helped her into the car. Her dad smiled at them from the drivers seat. Then he started the car. We were halfway to the restaurant, joking and laughing, when suddenly there were bright lights, screaming, glass breaking. More screaming. I distantly realized it was mine.

 **You all have a massive surprise coming!**


	13. Chapter 13

**You are all about to hate me so much! *laughs evilly***

Dani sat bolt upright. She was in bed. The sun was shining. And Myles was laying next to her.

 _It was all just a dream?_ she thought. _Wow, that's the strangest dream I ever had._ She slowly got off of the bed. _I wonder if my parents are home from the hospital._ Sure enough, her mom was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping a cup of coffee.

"Good morning, Dani." She said.

"Good morning, mom. When did you guys get home?"

"Only about an hour ago. We didn't want to wake you." Dani sat down across from her.

"Dad's okay?"

"Oh, yes. He's fine."

"Thank god."

"I assume you invited Myles and Beckett over?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Okay, good. It's not unlike them to show up unannounced, but . . ."

"You know, I had a really weird dream . . ." Dani said suddenly.

"Really? What?" Her mother asked curiously.

"Well . . . Myles and I were talking on my balcony, and then Beckett said he had to come in, andwekindaalmostkissed, and then-"

"Wait, what?" Dani's mom asked, leaning forward.

"I know, weird. Anyway . . . weendedupkissing and then wekindasortawentonadate and got into a car crash." Her mother shook her head in disbelief, and said something Dani didn't quite hear. "What?"

"Nothing. Tell you what, why don't you just go talk to Myles?"

"Alright . . ."

Strangely enough, Dani found she couldn't say a word about the dream to Myles when he woke up.

Her mother watched her go with a smile. Myles and Dani. As close as it was possible to get. But they would become more, she was sure. They would walk the same path so many others before them had taken. You didn't have to be a genius to figure that out . . . She quietly sipped her coffee. She just hoped it happened within the week.

Otherwise, she would owe her husband ten dollars.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, guys! Its me . . . So I know I've been slacking on my writing lately, and I'm really sorry!**

 **Anyways, I have a gigantimundo favor to ask of you. I entered in a singing contest for my favorite radio station. I made it into the top ten, and I need you peoples to vote for me!**

 **. ?**

 **PageType=VOTING &contestid=181810**

 **Thanks so much! I love you all in a friend-zy, non creepy way! I know im a despicable person, but I have no ideas, soooo . . .**

 **Plz give me some!**

It was Myles's birthday. Dani and Beckett smashed cake in his face.

The end.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys . . .  
**

 **So, remember that singing contest I was blabbing on and on and on about? I didnt win. But its cool . . . Anyway, I wanted to ask you guys to look me up on Wattpad. Jayjthebigmouth. Thats where I write the majority of my stories. Anyway, I think you'll like this chapter . . .**

It was Dani's 14th birthday that week. Myles, Beckett, Juliet, Butler, and her parents were all there. She blew the candles out, and started to hand out pieces. Beckett looked up with a mischevious grin. His piece ended up splattered in Dani's hair. She gasped, and threw a piece back at him. It caught him square in the face. Then it evolved to a full-blown food fight, with Myles throwing cake at Beckett, Beckett throwing cake at him, Dani throwing cake at him, both of them throwing cake at her. In the end, they wasted over half the cake. Butler didn't get any, but he was perfectly fine with that. Once the cake was gone, the three of them jumped into the lake. This evolved into a huge splashing fight, but the adults could hardly complain, as now all three kids were completely cake free. Juliet would have jumped in with them, actually, but she knew she had to be ready at any second, in case something were to then laid themselves out in the sun to dry. They talked and laughed and chatted about anything and everything in the world. At one time, they laughed so loud, for so long, that the adults walked over to see what was so funny. Evidently, Beckett had brought up a funny memory. Something to do with a circus. The kids were laughing so hard they couldn't say anything more. Finally they calmed down. Dani looked over at Myles, smiling, and he wished he could freeze the moment forever. The setting sun was shining around her, coating her in golden light. She was smiling that smile of hers that was so rare these days. Her hair was wet and messy, but it suited her. Without thinking, without knowing what he was going to do until he did it, he leaned forward and kissed Dani. I wont describe it, because of the rating, but it was amazing and wonderful and simply magical.

Dani's mother handed her husband ten dollars and Butler five. Beckett handed Butler his ten later. And Juliet handed him a twenty. If you looked closely, it was just possible to make out the ghost of a smile on his taciturn features.

 **And that is why you don't bet against Butler! Anyway, what did you guys think? Okay, it was a little short. But I think the ending makes up for that!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys. I know I dont usually put long authors notes, but I need to rant. First of all, its been an awful few days. First of all, I'm sick. So yeah, my chapters are probably all crap. Second, one of my friends has deserted me. Fifth one this month. And third of all, my phone is out of service, so I cant wrote on the go for a while.**

 **Alright. Now, what I really wanted to ask- would anyone like to be my Beta? I really need one. Unfortunately, I'm not exactly sure how, so you'll have to walk me through the process.**

 **Alright, i've kept you waiting long enough. Here you go!**

 **-^Dani^-**

"So, where are we going?" I asked Myles. He simply grinned. "You'll see." Myles and I were 18. It was a hot summers day, and we were driving around aimlessly.

"You'll know when we get there . . ." I sighed. Much as I loved him, he could be so _infuriating!_ Finally, he parked the car. I looked out the open window, and gasped.

"I don't believe it!" It was the site of our first date. A restaurant called leh- ley- lero- Oh forget it. I cant spell it. Anyway, we walked inside. It was just how I remembered it-fancy, classy, and expensive. I ordered a coke. Myles ordered tea- Earl Gray, I think. However, when K had drained most of the cup, I realized there was something inside. I reached my hand in through the ice, and pulled out a beautiful ring. I looked over to see Myles on one knee.

"Dani. I realize it isn't easy for us. It never has been, and it never will be. But while I will always be proud to call you my best friend and girlfriend, i would like to have the privilege of calling you my wife. Will you marry me?" I laughed.

"Well, did you think I would say no?" I leaned down. "I love you so much." I whispered, before kissing him.

 **Awwww! Ohmygosh the feels! This is kinda pathetic . . .**

 **Hazel: It kinda is . . . Not to be mean, but . . .**

 **Hey, get out of this story, and back to Forever and Always, where you belong!**

 **Sorry, one of my characters escaped their story. You know how it is**


	17. I'm Leaving

**Hey guys. So,I think I'm leaving fan fiction. There's just top many mean people, and nobody likes my story anyway. Dani is a Mary Sue and Myles is out of character. So whatever. Its fine, I could really care less. On the off chance that some of you actually care, I'll put a poll up know my page.**

 **Bye**


	18. Chapter 17

**Okay. I will write a chapter, but first I just want to adress some very hurtful things said by the AF Critic.**

 **Rating for Chapter 1-16: 1 out of 10**

 **First of all, whoever told you that putting lyrics to "My Little Sunshine" would get you sued is plain ignorant. Because music producers from the dawn of time just LOVE to troll on Fanfiction, looking for teen authors to sue. NO. They would rather roll in their money stacks in heaven. (Um, no. Actually the creators of this website told me that the song was not in the public domain. Therefore, if I didn't take it down, I could get sued and lose my account.)**

 **Secondly, Length. LengthlengthLENGTH! AN unwritten rule of FF is that every chapter is at LEAST 1000 words. It's more of a courtesy to your readers, who decided to actually go on FF and read your story instead of doing a bajillion other, more productive, things to do. (Frigg you. Have you ever even written a story? Because it's not that easy. When I write a chapter, I write it all in one sitting. This is because I have a terrible tendency to procrastinate. If I write half,then save it, it's never going to get published. Also, I have a life. I don't have the time to sit down for half an hour, writing and perfecting thousand word chapters.)**

 **-Winces- In on the third chapter, and the word MARY SUE flashed through my mind**

 **In case you don't know (It took me a while to grasp what it really meant) a Mary Sue (or Gary Stu) is basically a perfect character or a wish fulfillment of an author on Fanfiction. There are a lot on FF, and it is very hard not to write an Original character without it being a Mary Sue. It can also mean, "Self-Insertion." Which I believe, is your case.**

 **(Okay. Can somebody please explain to me how Dani is a Mary Sue? Because she is not perfect. She gets bullied. She breaks down. She gets upset about stupid things. She is human. And, as for the self insertion, no. She was created solely for the purpose of showing people how awful bullying can be, and how much words can hurt. *Cough, Cough*)**

 **What the...Ok. At chapter 13. A DREAM? -looks to all the other chapters- Those were all a dream? Why didn't you put them in one chapter? It makes no sense. (Because. I wanted the audience to have some time to realize. And there were some people who did. Its not my fault you weren't smart enough to see the signs)**

 **And...What the HELL is Myles doing with a gun? No...Just no.**

 **(He same Dani being threatened, and figured he needed to scare them off. Duh.)**

 **OOC on Beckett and Myles are polar opposites. Myles is like Artemis. Proper, intelligent, computer genius, and always wears a suit. Beckett wears jeans, and is basically a regular boy. Beckett isn't as OOC as Myles, but… -shakes head- (Okay. I realize that I made Myles different than Colder imagined him. But just think about it. He grew up with pretty much everyone in his life a positive influence, especially Beckett. Artemis grew up with a dad who was the head of a criminal empire. And, even with how he was when Holly met him, she changed him in just a few years. Just imagine if he'd grown up with her. That's why I decided to make Myles this way.)**

 **Chapter 14- I GIVE UP!**

 **It was cute. I liked the idea of Myles falling in love with someone. But honestly, NO! I just...Cant . It was too confusing, and no amount of explanation is going to make me see this story in a different light. Too short, too OOC, and too….Well, did you even read the books and understand that Myles and Beckett are TWINS? They have the same birthday!**

 **(Yes I read the books, Jackass. I have a special shelf where I have a paperback and hardcover copy of each. And when did I indicate that they weren't twins? When did I say anything about their birthdays? If you're referring to that one authors note, I WAS LYING IN BED WITH A FEVER OF 102 DEGREES MORON!)**

 **Like I said. There's too much to even begin to fix. I give up.**

(Good. I don't want to fix it. I and the majority of my audience like my story the way it is. So. Go screw yourself.)

to the story!

-Dani-

Juliet adjusted my veil one last time, being careful to not mess up my hair.

"There."She said, satisfied. "Perfect." My father stepped in.

"Dani, it's almost time. Are you ready?" I nodded. It was a simple ceremony we had planned. Juliet as my maid of honor. No bridesmaids. Beckett as the best man. Juliet walked out first. The crown gasped. Juliet, despite my adamancy that I wanted a blue dress for her, had chosen a bright pink, sleeveless dress. She was absolutely stunning. The piano changed, and I heard the rustle of many many people standing up. I grasped my father's arm tightly, and we began to walk. There was Artemis, Myles and Becketts older brother, playing the piano, and his wife Holly, sitting in the first row. They had invited Minerva, and Trouble. Trouble was curiously short. So was Holly, for that matter. But I didn't ask, not wanting to be rude. Mr and Mrs Fowl were in the audience somewhere, and so was my own mother. Butler was probably somewhere in the shadows, in case someone tried to attack. I finally reached the father placed my hands in Myles's, and walked back down the aisle to his seat. We repeated the age old vows so many people had spoken.

"I do." Myles said.

"And you, Dani, take Myles to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have or to hold,for better or worse, in sickness and in health, until death or zombies do you part?" That was my idea.

"I do."

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride." Myles leaned down to kiss me, than picked me up bridal style.

"Aaggh! Myles! Put me down!" He just chuckled at me.

The reception was amazing. Juliet had really outdone herself. As Myles and I spun around on the floor, I couldn't believe how happy I was.

"Absolutely nothing could make this any more perfect." Myles said. I grinned at him.

"I'm pregnant." Myles gasped.

"Really?"

"Yup. Only about a month along, but . . ." Myles's smile grew even bigger. At the end of the reception,despite my protests, he picked me up bridal style, and carried me through the rice storm. Outside, Myles's car was waiting, decorated by Juliet and Beckett. We laughed so hard we thought we would cry as the car sped off.

I couldn't imagine it. I would get to be this happy for the rest of my life.

Forever.


End file.
